User talk:Nkr20
Welcome to the Conworlds Wiki, Nkr20! I don't know how much experience you have with conworlding, but I hope you will continue to write about New Cambria or any other projects you work on. Conworlding isn't easy. I know, because I've done it before and am still at it. So... If you need any help with any aspect of your project, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? --Tel Loiryn 16:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Nkr, your New Cambria is looking good! Tel Loiryn 00:44, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Nkr20. Please take a look at the new Forum and vote on featured world. Also, please check there every once in a while for any chat posts. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Calculating map area "I've always wondered how to calculate area based on the number of pixels in a map" --Right, so you go to menu:Image >> item:Image Size and you can easily see the current size of the picture in pixels. Then open up Excel (or get out a calculator) and do length x width x ratio to get the area of the world shown in the map. Of course if you're doing Mercatur projection like most people do with maps, you'll want to get the width, set that as the circumference and get surface area that way. Circumference is 2 x PI x r and surface area is 4 x PI x r2. You can do the math. Tel Loiryn 02:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Calculating Map Area in Photoshop I have Adobe Photoshop CS2, and I am not sure if this method would work in earlier versions. 1. Select the area to be measured with Magic Wand Tool (W) (make sure that the Anti-alias option is switched off). (Note: the selected area shouldn't be white; fill it (Shift+F5) with another color if it is.) 2. Copy the selected area (Ctrl+C). 3. Create new image (Ctrl+N). In the dialog window make sure that Preset is switched to "Clipboard", the Color Mode is "RGB Color", and the Background Contents is "White". Remember the WIDTH and HEIGHT values. 4. Paste (Ctrl+V) the area to be measured into the new document window. 5. Choose Image > Adjustment > Threshold, and shift the lever into the rightmost position (Threshold level 255). What you see now has to be the area to be measured in black upon white background. 6. Choose Layer > Flatten image. 7. Invert the picture (Ctrl+I). 8. Choose Filter > Blur > Average. Now all the picture has to become solid gray. 9. Click any pixel of the picture with the Eyedropper Tool (I). Look at the Color window (F6) (switch it to RGB mode if necessary), all the three values (R, G, B) have to be the same. This value is the FACTOR, remember it. 10. The formula is AREA = WIDTH × HEIGHT × FACTOR / 255. The accuracity is ± WIDTH × HEIGHT / 510, i.e. about ± 0.2% of the rectangle area. The units of the area are the same you used for the width and height. Sounds too difficult, but when you're skillful enough the process doesn't take more than 20 seconds. — Hellerick 12:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Calculating Map Area in ACDSee (version 8.0) 1. Right-click the picture that contains the area to be measured, and select Edit or Edit > Edit Mode (it depends on where have you been before). 2. Chose the Exposure and go to Levels panel. 3. You have three triangle levers: black, gray and white. When you shift the black and the white levers, the two Clipped figures change: the left figure says how much pixels are darker than your "black point", and the right figure says how many pixels are lighter than your "white point". The peaks at the histogram show the most used colors (that most likely correspond to country/province fill of your map). Try to encompass the desired peak with black and white levels. Substract the Clipped figures from 100%, and you get the fraction of the picture covered with the measured area. If it's difficult in Luminance channel, try doing it in Red, Green, or Blue channels. This method is handly when you have to measure several areas. Hold one lever in extreme postion, and, shifting other one, pass all the peaks of the histograms. One of the Clipped values would be 0, and the difference between another figure values would correspond to the measured areas. Of course it's ideal if you make a special map for area measuring, in which there would be no boundaries and captions, and all the colors used would be as different as possible. — Hellerick 12:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Nkr20, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Nkr20, You've been very productive and diligent with New Cambria. It's starting to look good. Congrats, and keep up the good work! :) Tel Loiryn 18:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Constitution Hi Nkr20. I have written the Constitution of New Cambria... Please look at Constitution of New Cambria and Constitution of New Cambria/Full text. It is not very good, and definitely requires serious proofreading, but it's okay for the first aproach I guess. The Constitution is mostly based on the constitutions of Abkhazia, FYRO Macedonia, Iceland, with some statements taken from the constitutions of Finland, the Argentina, and Poland. (Plus something is written by your humble servant of course.) Alas the sources I used weren't written in very good English and now have to be checked and made uniform. — Hellerick 12:50, 24 September 2008 (UTC) BTW, if you're gonna make significant changes, please do it "noticeably". E.g. if you remove an article, then leave its title and replace its text with something like (Repealed in 1987). If you change the text then add something like (Amended in 1972) below the text. If you add new article, then give it a title like "Article 118-a", with a respective note below. This way it will look more believable. All the major changes should be mentioned in the article about the Constitution. — Hellerick 13:04, 24 September 2008 (UTC) To tell the truth I don't understand what are you doing with the Constitution, your changes seem so random... What's wrong with citizenship provisions in the Article 25? Why you removed the right of the self-governing units to recognise regional languages? Why you think the Parliament shouldn't have the right to dissolve itself? What "the Instant Run-Off" is supposed to mean? If the President is not the Commander-in-Chief, then who is? You removed the jury trials (Article 100), what's wrong with them? Why you removed the right of the Supreme Court to supervise the court system and propose legislation (in the field of judiciary, and to apply the recent judicial dicisions)? And about San Lorenzo... I don't think it will be a big project. It's just I like to hang out in [[Wikipedia:Hey Arnold!|''Hey Arnold!]] fanfiction community, and this fictional country is pretty often mentioned there (San Lorenzo is the country where the main protagonist's parents have disappeared). I thought it would be cool to have this country described somewhere. On the other hand it would be interesting to have something thing different than new clone of New Zealand in the Nearly Real World. (Actually now I'm sure that New Zealand does not exist; obviously it's nothing more than yet one mystification by Peter Jackson.) Not much may be said about San Lorenzo, e.g. I can't desribe its constitution because they don't have one (after the last revolution the costitution was discarded as a symbol of authoritarianism). — Hellerick 08:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ---- :First about the language. The only language I speak is Russian. I have studied German and Latin, but I don't think I know them well enough. Somehow (not intentionally) I managed to learn English and Spanish (at least I can read in them very well), I guess I can "communicate" in them, and I can write some simple texts in English, but nothing more. Also I have read some fiction in Portuguese and Czech... I guess every text written in a Slavic, Germanic, or Romance language is more or less understandable to me. :''New Cambria is a unitary state, not a federal one. County and municipal governments aren't autonomous to the degree of a state in the United States or a federal subject of Russia. Very few distinct powers are granted to the counties. They function more as demographic boundaries than political ones. Uh... When I was writing/designing the constitution I thought about the counties and municipalities as independent units. Note that "independence" as I see it has nothing to do with federalism. The republic "does not know" what the counties are doing, and the counties don't care about the federation (while in a federation, the federal level and regional level bodies can influence on each other). The Article 38 states: Every citizen ... and every foreigner permanently resident in New Cambria ... has the right to vote in municipal elections... In other words the counties are so much independent, that they have the right to grant their "citizenship" to a non-New Cambrian. Anyway, I liked the paragraphs as they were because they mentioned the "regional languages", without mentioning what languages are regional — I like this framework model, that still will be valid even when the linguistic situation will be different. You still left in the constitution: The Republic shall provide for the cultural and societal needs of the English-speaking and other recognized language communities of the country on an equal basis. You could at least give a hint who has the right to recognise a "language community". The French and Keva are "regional languages", i.e. they are official in some territories. Do you imply that the Parliament has drawn a map that shows "officiality" of languages in different regions? It does not sound like a good idea. It would be much easier if you gave the municipalities the right to decide in such issues. BTW, stop using US spelling. Instant run-off looks like an interesting idea. A bit complicated I am afraid though. And not as fair as the two-round system. In the two-round system the third candidate has time to negotiate the terms on which he would agree to give their support to one of the leading candidates. We had this situation in 1996 when the president Yeltsin had to conclude an agreement with General Lebed (who won the third place) and appoint him the head of the Security Council, i.e. Lebed's voters did affect the next presidency's policy even though he did not win — it would not happen if Yeltsin got their votes "instantly". If I were inventing a voting system, I guess I would allow "vote trading" — candidates should be able to give the votes they received to other candidates (and get some guarantees in return of course). — Hellerick 14:00, 29 September 2008 (UTC) License plates I have written the article Vehicle registration plates of New Cambria, take a look — Hellerick 13:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) From where do you get the pictures of these people? Tel Loiryn 13:14, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Malavat Ahem... You wrote that Malavat fell on October 10th this year. But Keva calendar is lunisolar, right? It means that the months are arranged to conform with lunar phases. This year we had new moon on September 29 and full moon on October 14. It looks like Keva are terrible astronomers. — Hellerick 17:56, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't tell me what lunar and lunisolar calendars are — I know evrerything about them (e.g. you can look at my New Roman Lunisolar Calendar). :First of all I doubt very much that these Keva of yours did develop an Aztec or Maya-like civilization with enough knowledge about astronomical cycles to create an arithmetic calendar for long-term use. More naturally for them would be to use an observational calendar (in fact the most widely used non-solar calendar, Islamic, is defined observationally). Observational calendars by definition don't accumulate error and always are precise. Months usually correspond to periods between two new moons, and not full moons, otherwise expressions like "new moon", "old moon", "last moon" make no sense (only "sophisticated" nations are able to get rid of the idea that month is something else than what you can see in the skies), and your "Mivalat" is nothing close to a new moon. Even if the Keva have a well-defined calendar now, most likely we have to thank for it the early Christian missionaries, who had to regularize the local language and calendar to be able to use it (and in this case, the Keva calendar most likely is derived either from the Gregorian one, or from the Easter calculation algorithm). :Also you mention that this holiday has something to do with "harvest season". What kind of harvest season Amerindians could have? — Hellerick 15:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Why is it that new conworlders very often start with an entire world with numerous unpronounceable/jarring nations on it that look like they were made with MS Paint? Tel Loiryn 01:40, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Future World Sounds good. Welcome to Future World! United Planets 16:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Survey Hey Nkr20, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Heigard Thanks for the comment! Heigard is still on early development, but I'm trying to cover basic articles to start. I'll remember to put a New Cambrian embassy somewhere in Crèbourg, ok? ;) --Sir Spart Sparklbox 15:32, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Television Program Imports I'd like to import some TV shows made in New Cambria to show in Ivalice on the SBC networks. Is this OK? I'd like Contessa and to show the National Song Contest, plus any more that you might have. Programming isn't something I thought of, but in hindsight, it'll probably be important in the future. --Woogers 05:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It seems Woogers stole my idea... ;) I want to make some kind of "agreement" between New Cambria and Heigard to do something like a programmation trade between NCT One and TH3, 4 and 5 if you agree. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be marvelous to transmit the NC National Song Contest next year! It would be a great addition to Heigardian television. I'll choose some programs to include in my channel's primetime. Sometime in the near future I'll create some Heigardian original series and the deal will be complete. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too good at thinking of ideas for television programs, since I don't use the television that often, but I would also like to import the future Heigardian television ones as well. I have nothing to offer in exchange except a proposal for a diplomatic mission exchange. --Woogers 20:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) That's enough for me. The world has to know Heigard a little more. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I would also like to show some New Cambrian shows on Leubantian TV, and some Leubantian shows on New Cambria TV. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : By all means, import away! --Nkr20 21:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Message Hi, Nkr20. You have been re-overtaken by User:TimeMaster and have fallen back to number 8. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You are not your edit count. I don't get why people put it on their userpage. But that is true, ta. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Diplomacy Would you like Creburg to be twinned with Arvant? Also, I'll create the New Cambria embassy in Heigard so give me please the name of your ambassador. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. The ambassador to New Cambria will be Walther Meukervan. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I think it's asking for too much, but if it can be possible I'd like to ask you for a little of involment of Heigard in the upcoming National Song Contest, to make it more attractive to Heigardian audience. If you could, I would be really grateful. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 06:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What is important here is Heigardian prescence. First, a Heigardian member in the International Jury would be really nice. The Duc de la Chanson Alexander Dupra is a veteran and internationally recognized artist (singer and songwriter). Allowing Heigardian citizens or people with Heigardian origins to participate could be an additional option. And one last thing, but less viable is that the Semi-Final would be aired in a Heigardian venue. I thought on that because a Mexican program called La Academia started to allow Guatemalan citizens to participate and to raise acceptance in Guatemala the producers of the program decided to air the semi-final in here. It's just matter of costs in transportation. The NC Public Broadcasting and the Heigardian Television could pay a fraction of the cost of transportation and the rest would be in charge of Air Heigard, that would provide special offers in exchange of being an official sponsor of the contest. Anyway, we still have several months to make plans. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The Leubantian presence during the National Song Contest will be here. I would like the electric guitarist in The Mearkats (Bründîn Külfîrd) to be on the international jury. I would like the Song Contest to be on Leubantian TV, and maybe even some Leubantian contestants. Sponsors could be Leubantian State Railways and Leubantian Airways (providing flights of course). Bye! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton, it seems you're forcing Nkr20 to include Leubantian prescence in the National Song Contest rather than asking for it. It was an idea about an arrangement between francophone countries. Also, if I had never thought about it you wouldn't have come with the idea. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) P.D.: Nkr20, I would like to include New Cambria in a couple of articles about Heigard, is that admissible? SSS OK Nkr, would you like any Leubantian Presence? P.S., I would pick Leubantian Presence. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Constantly check this article, at the moment it's the only article regarding New Cambria. If you could please provide me with references about the Keva people, I need to know about archaeological sites from their civilization and that sort of things. Also, I want to express my interest on showing the National Song Contest from the start to the end. What time it would be transmitted in New Cambria? About what you said, it would be fantastic to interconnect our French-descent communities! A student interchange program sounds really good. If you agree on creating a Heigardian community, it could be called maybe New Creburg, New Charleroi or something related to Heigardian history. TH3 is perfect to broadcast the Song Contest. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) P.D.: I hope we can continue disscussing about relations between our countries, we'll have to create articles about our plans sooner or later. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's a problem. The only solution is to transmit on Sunday at 7:00 PM in time of Heigard. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to make you a proposal. How about a Heigardian co-presenter in the Song Contest? He (or she) could present part of the the program in French while its New Cambrian counterpart does in English, or both presenters to be bilingual (French/English). That would increase the audience of the show in Francophone areas. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Some stuff Hi, NorwegianKrone20! (or just Nkr) Would you like Trilfuva to be twinned with Arvant? Oh, and the Leubantian ambassador to New Cambria is Büzél Dügswîrth. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello there. Why are you uploading flsgs of Canadian provinces? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) To show them in the list of places where the Song Contest is aired, obviously. Does it really matter? Because I'm pretty sure this thing has boundless space for uploads. Woogers 01:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian Embassy When will you create the article for the Leubantian Embassy in Arvant. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Please create the Embassy of Leubantia in Arvant article. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please create it now. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Hello, my good sir. Leubantia is about to open its embassy in Arvant. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Aren't diplomatic relations frozen? Woogers(lol what ) 19:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) That was a month ago I believe. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) They haven't been unfrozen, though. Woogers(lol what ) 19:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes the have--"On 18 March 2010, after the sixty-day period has expired. . ." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Joint Venture Hi there, I'm please to inform you that Tenraku Music Group is planning to expend their business to western country, and is currently searching for a joint venture business partner. Is there any New Cambrian company that is interested for a joint venture? Assembly Seats How did you make the image of Assembly Party distribution? I'd like to make one for Ivalice's Diet. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nkr20. This $100 and i'm like your article. I created Singapiar, Canton, Lantau, and Naradi Welcome back May I be the first to welcome you back to the wiki. I'm Viva, and as you may have noticed by now, much here on around the wiki has changed dramatically. I see you contributed well back in September, but this is the first time I noticed a veteran of the Nearly Real World return in the recent changes section. When I first came here, the wiki was dying and almost all of the original users had disappeared. New Cambria was the nation that I originally read here, and was last I recalled, the first article I read on Conworlds. It was a shame to see so many good contributors disappear, but I am happy to welcome one of them back. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:59, October 7, 2015 (UTC)